Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as removable memory cards, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. Various devices, such as cameras, phones, personal digital assistants, and printers, have internal card holders to receive removable memory cards for data storage. Often, such devices can also be coupled to an external host, such as a personal computer, for data transfer between the device and the external host. Conventionally, data and instructions may be transferred between the device and the external host according to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification or an Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 1394 interface standard, also known as the Firewire standard.
Data and instructions are conventionally transferred between the device and the removable memory card via a standard other than a USB or an IEEE 1394 interface standard. For example, communication between the device and the memory card can comply with a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard, such as a PC Card standard, or a flash memory card standard, such as a CompactFlash (CF), Secure Digital (SD) or Multimedia Card (MMC) standard. As a result, the device typically implements multiple protocols and provides translations between the protocols to enable communication between the external host and the removable memory card. Implementing multiple protocols and providing translations between the protocols may increase the cost and complexity of such devices and may consume additional processing resources and physical space on the non-volatile memory device.